Endless Eternity
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: Mortem Shion gets a dream that he wished he'd forgotten about after waking up. He really didn't want to see the lifetimes he and Nezumi will have to live through.


**Rating: T**

**Warnings: OOCness, mentions of death, reincarnation, kind of angsty and cheesy, God!Nezumi and God!Shion suffering **

**Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6. They belong to their respectful owners. Whims of Anime does own the plot of this complicated No. 6 universe timeline. Please support the official release.**

**Beta: None**

**Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. Happy Birthday, sorry for this side of angst.**

**Anime: I don't know how to really introduce Endless Eternity. So, I won't. Just enjoy and I'll meet you in the notes.**

_**If it's destiny, we will meet again**_

**Endless Eternity**

Shion dreamt. It felt like an endless dream, one that he couldn't get out of. He dreamt of dying and being reborn. Of loss and anger, unending sorrow and overwhelming loneliness. He hated the feeling. Hated this dream he couldn't wake up.

At the same time, several positive feelings blossomed within this endless dream. Love, life, and joy. A repeated cycle of those positive and negative emotions. He wanted to wake up. He needed to wake up.

He didn't want to dream about meeting Nezumi on the night of a storm that showed their separation soon afterwards. He didn't want to dream about a human man shooting Nezumi in front of him. He didn't want to dream about his beloved's screams. He didn't want to dream of a human car stopping him from meeting Nezumi. He didn't want to dream of meeting Nezumi as he died.

He didn't want to dream about Nezumi facing a noose or Nezumi pointing a sword to his neck. He didn't want to dream about Nezumi stabbing him on his heart as he begged forgiveness.

He didn't want to dream of losing or hurting Nezumi.

He preferred the parts of the dream where the two danced in a cramped room or in a large ballroom. He wanted to see the two of them eating underneath the tree, exchanging laughter and stories. He wanted to dream of marrying Nezumi, holding his hand, kissing him and just being together. Those parts of the dream negated the nightmare.

"Shion."

Shion woke up with a yell. His hands were trembling. He was still shaken from the dream. What had happened in his dream, again? He couldn't remember anything tangible in his dream. Well, he did. The only thing he could remember was that Nezumi was in it.

"Shion, are you okay?"

Shion looked up. He registered that he had fallen asleep in Nezumi's bed again, a habit Safu would surely mock. His vision suddenly became blurry before Nezumi came into his line of sight. He couldn't even see his beloved's face. He wiped the tears away, "Nezumi, is that you?"

"Shion, what did you dream about? What has made you so sad?"

Shion felt a warm hand touch his face. He almost jumped back before he let himself lean into the touch. He closed his eyes, "Nezumi, I don't know what I dreamt about. I just know that I was very sad."

"Why?"

He opened his eyes, "I think I dreamt of a thousand ways of loving and losing you."

Nezumi sighed, "Shion, you always dream of such sad things. You don't need to be. The two of us are immortal. Neither one of us can die. Nothing in this world or in the heavens can do that."

Shion smiled, tears still running down his face. He sat up, "Nezumi, my heart aches. That dream was too real. It's bound to happen. We'll be torn apart by the wicked hand of fate and we'll have to meet and fall in love all over again. Just as our love has bloomed, we'll lose each other. I can't bear it. I can't bear the thought of repeating that cycle over and over again. I can't."

Nezumi watched his distraught lover. He didn't want to say anything. Shion's dreams of death were never wrong. He knew what Shion said was the truth. They'd lose each other one day and then be forced to live in a repeated cycle of meeting, loving and dying.

"Shion, don't cry."

"Why not? I'm going to lose you, Nezumi."

"Don't you remember what I said? I swore to never leave your side. Our love won't disappear." Nezumi pulled Shion to his chest, watching the crying god melt into his embrace. He leaned his head on his shoulder, "Even if we must repeat the endless cycle of meeting, loving and dying, I'll have no regrets. So long as you are by my side, Shion, I will live and die in those thousand lifetimes."

"Nezumi."

Nezumi placed a kiss on Shion's forehead, "Foolish God of Death. I already decided to be with you long ago. Death can't stop me from fulfilling my promise. I'll always know that you're mine."

"I will too. Promise."

The tears still didn't stop flowing. Nezumi sighed, laying Shion down and following suit. He faced him, running a hand through his hair. He began to hum before Shion heard him begin to sing the familiar song.

Shion let himself be soothed by the song, watching Nezumi's soft glow as he surrounded them in warmth. Shion closed his eyes, leaning his forehead to Nezumi's.

_**"People are warm when they're alive."**_

_**"He belongs to me."**_

_**"Why must everything be so black and white with you?"**_

_**"I'm glad to have known you."**_

_**"That wasn't a kiss of gratitude, was it?"**_

_**"It was a good-night kiss."**_

_**"Good-night kiss, my ass!"**_

_**"I don't need you to protect me! I want to be your equal!"**_

_**"It's my fault. I put you in this position. It was me . . . It was me!"**_

_**"It wasn't your fault. So don't cry.**_

_**"Was that a goodbye kiss?"**_

_**"We'll meet again."**_

Parts of the dream seeped back into his mind. Shion grabbed Nezumi's hands and allowed him to enter his mind. Nezumi paused in his singing as the foreign memories of several lifetimes entered his mind and became a part of his memories.

Instead of reacting negatively, Nezumi closed his eyes and continued his song. Shion couldn't help but note that his voice wavered. Nezumi was just as sad as he was at what he was seeing. He was just better at hiding it. Shion smiled, closing his eyes.

_**"No matter what happened to me in those 2,000 years, I knew I would finally meet you again."**_

_**"I'm sorry for everything, Shion."**_

_**"Don't be. We're together at last, aren't we?"**_

_**"Do I know you?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Strange. I feel like I know you. I guess we met a long time ago, in another time."**_

_**"Why did you save me?"**_

_**"I just felt like it was the right thing to do." **_

_**"So you are the prince of No.6? It's a pleasure to meet you."**_

_**"That should be my line. It's an honor to meet you, Prince Nezumi."**_

_**"We can never be together. Not when I am the Son of Evil, burdened by the souls of those I have condemned."**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

Nezumi stopped singing. Shion didn't blame him. He wished he had not begun to remember what he'd dreamt about. He didn't want to know about all of these lives. He didn't want to know the different lives of Shion and Nezumi.

Shion didn't want to see them achieve temporary happiness that would be robbed from them. He didn't want to see them happily together one moment then torn apart by fate the next. He hated knowing this could be his fate.

"I'm still here, Shion."

Nezumi. Shion was glad he could feel him by his side. This would be too painful, otherwise. He slowly let go of Nezumi's hands as he wormed his way down to the other god's chest. Nezumi wrapped him close, his warm embrace distracting him from the pain from the future.

_**"Why did you hesitate? You two had me. I would've lost the game but you hesitated in killing me, in taking my eyes. Why?"**_

_**"You don't remember yet but, long ago, we promised to reunite. It's a promise I wish to keep, Nezumi. That's why I didn't want you to die."**_

_**"Kill me. We'll meet each other in the next life anyways, right?"**_

_**"I wish you had not been reborn like this."**_

_**"Your hair looks like an old man's."**_

_**"Huh?!"**_

_**"You sounded like a little mouse, Kaji."**_

_**"How are you doing, rat-boy?"**_

_**"Shion and I are rivals. There's no love between the two of us."**_

_**"Come on, Nezumi."**_

_**"Stay with me."**_

_**"You'll never rid yourself of me."**_

Nezumi was trembling. Or was he trembling? Shion didn't know what the truth was. He opened his eyes, meeting the familiar gaze of his beloved. Nezumi was crying. It was rare seeing him cry. Shion found that he hated seeing him cry.

"I'm sorry."

Shion blinked, "That's my line."

Nezumi shook his head, "No, it isn't. You saw it. I'll hurt you over and over again. I'll abandon you, hurt you, and kill you. I will be the source of all the pain in your life. I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to make you suffer, Shion."

Shion reached out and touched Nezumi's face, "No. You could never hurt me, could never make me suffer. If you do, it is because I allowed it. Never blame yourself for my pain, Nezumi."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Shion wiped away Nezumi's tears, ignoring his own. He smiled, "Nezumi, I'll never regret it. I'll never regret meeting you in this eternal life of mine or in the fleeting ones we'll have. I'll always be glad that I met you."

"Even if I cause you so much suffering?"

"Even then."

Nezumi laughed, "Stupid God of Death. You must be some kind of masochist. Who would want to put themselves through that amount of suffering?"

Shion chuckled, "Anyone that is lucky to have you would never let you go."

"I love you, Shion."

Nezumi wiped away Shion's tears, "Even if we forget this conversation in the thousand eternities that we live in, know that my feelings won't wither. I'll always stay by your side."

Shion smiled, "I really am the luckiest god to have your love, Nezumi."

Nezumi laughed, "You're such a loveable idiot, Shion."

The two basked in the other's presence, staring at each other's faces as if they were afraid to forget about the other. Nezumi closed his eyes, "I won't let it all play out so tragically. So long as you stay by my side, I assure you that those lifetimes will not happen. They'll just be bad memories."

Shion agreed, closing his eyes, "Will you let me sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah. Inukashi won't find us here, I hope."

"A miracle, huh?"

"Shh, we have a busy schedule tomorrow. Sleep."

"Alright, I will."

Despite the uneasiness and sorrow in their hearts from the possible futures, the two gods slept in each other's embrace. The reason for their peaceful slumber was unknown but that didn't matter to them. So long as they were together, nightmares would not affect either one.

As for what happened next? It didn't really matter. So long as they kept their promises to each other, the gods didn't care what happened next.

So began the journey of the endless eternities two souls tied to the red string of fate experienced.

_**When we meet again some day, let's never say goodbye, my love**_

**Anime: Taking place after **_**Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice**_**, the gods Shion and Nezumi are allowed to see into their future lives and subsequentially suffer for it. The quotes are all from previous and upcoming installments in the No. 6 fanfic universe. Again, happy birthday to nezushijustwantstobefree. Hope you enjoyed.**

****I actually wrote this yesterday at night because I had scrapped the other oneshot that was going to originally be more fluffy. This is the end result of me listening to too many sad K-drama songs. Sorry.**

****Songs: Endless Eternity from Sailor Moon Crystal, Wind by Jung Seung Hwan, Will Be Back by Lim Sun Hae and Forgetting You by Davichi**

****Quotes from "People are warm" to "We'll meet again" are from the anime version of No. 6.**

****"No matter what. . ." to "Don't be . . ." are from the yet to be released **_**Reunion Will Come.**_

****"**_**"Do I know you?" **_**to **_**"I just felt . . ." **_**are from **_**Children's War.**_

******_**"So you are. . ." **_**to **_**"I'm sorry." **_**are from the Story of Evil-verse.**

******_**"Why did you hesitate?" **_**to **_**"I wish you had not been reborn like this." **_**are from **_**Trick and Treat**_** and its yet to be released ending.**

******_**"Your hair looks like an old man's." **_**to **_**"You'll never rid yourself of me." **_**are from **_**DRAMA Is Now In Session**_

****The only lifetime Shion and Nezumi don't see is their fifth reincarnation in the Third Period**


End file.
